$ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{4} & {0} \\ {3} & {-1}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rr}{4} & {-1} \\ {0} & {3}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Explanation: To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{4}-{4} & {0}-{-1} \\ {3}-{0} & {-1}-{3}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{0} & {1} \\ {3} & {-4}\end{array}\right]}$